


kissing to cut through the gloom

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, Lingerie, Meet-Cute, Mermaid Darcy Lewis, One Shot Collection, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Witch Darcy Lewis, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Darcy/Sirius crossover short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts), [gladheonsleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/gifts).



> Title comes from 'Knee Socks' by Arctic Monkeys

1\. Table of Contents

2\. ***** 'Deep Penetration' for phoenix_173

3\. 'Stand by Me Pt 1/3' for anon

4\. 'Stand by Me Pt 2/3' for anon

5\. 'Stand by Me Pt 3/3' for anon

6. ***** 'Lingerie; Striptease' for gladheonsleeps

7\. ***** 'C*ck Worship; Oral Sex' for gladheonsleeps

8\. ***** 'Biting; Frottage; Semi-Public' for anon

9\. ***** 'Lingerie Kink; Dirty Talk; Striptease' for anon

10\. 'Stargazing' for anon

11\. 'Knitting' for phoenix_173

12\. 'Meet-Cute' for arielpink42

13\. 'Gel Pens' for anon

14\. 'Leggings' for anon

15\. 'Mermaids' for anon

16\. 'Pumpkin Spice' for anon


	2. *'Deep Penetration' for phoenix_173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Swearing

Sirius rocked his hips forward, filling her completely and coaxing some absolutely vulgar sounds from her lips. 

Those lips that had smiled so sweetly at him upon their first meeting, when she’d walked from that portal straight into Godric’s Hollow weeks before; from the future, she’d assured him. She was there to right some wrong. 

He didn’t care why she was there; Darcy was precious, and he adored her.

“Holy…fuck…” she ground out, her hands gripping his buttocks so hard he was sure there would be marks. Crescent shapes from her fingernails. “I’m close…” 

He rocked forward again, wanting to hear his name from her lips before he succumbed himself. 


	3. 'Stand By Me pt 1/3' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Stand By Me' by Annelise Emerick
> 
> Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travel

He dropped down as if out of nowhere, falling on the ground and jumping up again immediately. He spun around a few times, patting his body all over as if he wasn’t sure he was in one piece. 

“Dude…” Darcy took a step forward, glancing over at Jane out of the corner of her eye. “Are you from Asgard?” 

“What?” He spun around, advancing on her rather quickly. “Who are you? Where’s the Ministry? The prophecy? Harry? Where’s Harry Potter, can you tell me that?” 

“WHOA, dude…” Darcy held her taser aloft in front of her. “I’ve been known to use this before. So like, either tell me your name? Or suffer the consequences. I know you’re probs all out of your mind…what with falling from a big portal in the sky and all…but you’re gonna have to calm yourself…” 

“He’s not from Asgard, Darcy…the readings aren’t the same as they were with Thor…” Jane muttered under her breath. “I don’t KNOW where he’s from…”

“My name’s Black. Sirius Black. And I was JUST in the Ministry of Magic…in Wizarding London?” He looked around the dark desert. “Where am I now?” 

“New Mexico? U.S?” Darcy offered. “And I know exactly what you’re talking about. You fell through the Veil in the Death Chamber, right?” 

He nodded desperately. “Yes. YES. You know? Can you get me back there?” 

“Jane…we’re gonna need to get J.K Rowling on the phone…” Darcy muttered under her breath. “I think we have a Jon Snow type of situation here…” 

“Another one?” Jane sighed. “How many authors travel to alternate universes and then write about it in this one? That seems like cheating.” 

“Sirius…want some coffee? Maybe we’ll make it Irish if I can find the whiskey?”

“Can you get me back there?” he asked again desperately. 

Darcy shrugged. “Dude, I dunno. But I can tell you not to worry. Harry’s okay.” 

“How do you _know_?”

“I read it somewhere. Now…c’mon Padfoot. Let’s drive back to civilization while we wait on Jo to call us back…”


	4. 'Stand by Me Pt 2/3' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It

Sirius walked out into the living room, towel slung around his hips while he attempted to dry his hair with the other one he’d pulled from the rack in the bathroom. 

He would have normally used a drying spell, but his magic didn’t seem to work here. Even without a wand, he could normally conjure up SOMETHING. 

His Animagus transformation didn’t work either. It was all so peculiar. 

A knock at the door startled him, but the voice that followed set him right once more. Call it denial if you wanted, but Darcy was the only thing keeping him tethered right now. 

“Sirius…are you decent?” 

“Never,” he replied. “But my modesty is intact.” 

Darcy opened the door and her eyes widened as she took in his attire, or lack thereof. “Your modesty is _barely_ intact.” 

“Does this offend yours? I could go put something on?” 

She shrugged and grinned. “My modesty hasn’t been offended in years.” 


	5. 'Stand by Me Pt 3/3' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It

Sirius wanted nothing more than to return to his own dimension. To return to his magic and his godson and his life. 

But Darcy complicated things. Because he definitely couldn’t take her back with him. 

He ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed against him. 

“You’re thinking loudly again, Sirius…” she reminded him. 

“Sorry, love…” he dipped his head down to kiss her forehead. “Things are loud right now.” 


	6. *'Lingerie; Striptease' for gladheonsleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Lingerie Kink, Striptease, Smut

“So…I thought maybe someone in here could use some cheering up?” Darcy asked, entering his bedroom and closing the door behind her. 

Sirius chuckled. “I’m fine really, love, there’s nothing you would need to–” He stopped in mid-sentence because she was already about halfway through unbuttoning her dress. 

And you know, revealing the totally lacy _and_ revealing underthings she’d thrown on underneath. She let the dress pool at her feet and stepped out of it, bottom lip bitten playfully as she walked closer to him. 

“On second thought, I _have_ been a little blue lately…” 

She grinned and lifted one leg to straddle him on the bed. “Let me see what I can do to help with that…” 


	7. *'Oral Sex; C*ck Worship' for gladheonsleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Oral Sex, Body Worship, Smut

“Oh sweet Merlin…” Sirius muttered, his hand sliding down over the back of her head. 

Darcy sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth, tongue laving over the underside before she released him with a pop. “Is that…is that good?”

“Ohhh…” he groaned, his eyes closing as he nodded. “Yes, yes…darling, that’s perfect…” 

Humming, she took him further, her throat relaxing as she went. 


	8. *'Biting; Frottage; Semi-Public Sex' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Biting, Frottage, Clothed Sex, Semi-Public Sex

She let her tongue run up the column of his throat, tasting the salt on his skin as his hips pressed relentlessly against her. 

Rough hands pushed up her skirt, sliding around her ass to lift her against the wall. She could feel the hard ridge of his cock as Sirius ground himself against her core. 

Darcy bit down on sensitive skin, causing him to let out a muffled yelp into her hair. 

“You’re a naughty little thing, aren’t you?” he murmured, his voice was deep and rumbling. “Someone could hear us…” 

Darcy hummed. “Let them…” 


	9. *'Lingerie Kink; Striptease; Dirty Talk' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Striptease, Strippers & Stripping, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, Smut

“You’re back again?” Darcy raised an eyebrow. “Thirsty boy, aren’t you?” 

Sirius raked his gaze over her ensemble du jour: a bright blue corset with black lace trim. Matching panties and bra. Garters. Heels. “I’m in a desert, love. You’re the oasis…” 

“Want me to just pick back up from where we stopped yesterday?” she reached up to undo her bra, slipping it off and onto the floor. His eyes widened at her perky breasts, bouncing slightly in the wake. 

The corset pushed them up. Narrowed her waist. Accentuated the flair of her hips. 

“I didn’t know that was possible…” he murmured, letting his hand trail up her thigh. 

“No touching…” she reminded him with a wink. “Let me do it, okay?” 

“Your tits are begging to be touched…” he murmured, gripping the seams of his trousers so he wouldn’t slip up again. 

“Damn straight,” she said with a wink. Punctuating with a light squeeze to get things started. Her fingers traced around stiffening nipples and Sirius thought he was going to explode.


	10. 'Stargazing' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

“Look, there _you_ are…” Darcy teased, pointing out the dog star.

Sirius reached up to grab her hand, clasping it in his and pulling it close to his chest. “And here _you_ are…” 

She scoffed and shook her head. "You’re a smooth one, Mr. Black.“ 

"Am I?” He rolled over to nuzzle against the warmth of her neck. "You’re feeling smooth yourself…"

“Dude, as much as I am on board with where you are headed… it is like… forty degrees fahrenheit out here. Is there any way we could move this –” 

He mumbled something in her ear, his hand extending in an arc above them as warmth floated down like a blanket. 

“Oh right. Forgot you could do that.” 

He chuckled before mouthing over her earlobe. "Now where were we?“ 


	11. 'Knitting' for phoenix_173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

“Here…” Darcy tossed a balled up bundle of something into his lap and promptly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning over the back of the sofa to do so. 

Sirius flattened it out, grinning widely when he saw what it was. “Is that…you put Padfoot on a hat.” 

She smirked, admiring her handiwork. “Well, I mean. Low-key isn’t really your forte anyway. So I mean…” 

He smoothed his hand over the grey hat, tracing the black dog with his fingertip. “Still though. I think the only thing I’ve ever had knitted for me was a jumper from Mrs. Weasley one Christmas… so thank you, love. I adore it.”

He promptly pulled it down over his head, leaning back to kiss her lips. “Absolutely adore it.” 


	12. 'Meet-Cute' for arielpink42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Humor, Meet-Cute
> 
> I’m a cashier and you’re buying some really random products, I’m trying not to judge, but…wtf dude?

Darcy raised her eyebrows as Really Hot Dude started unloading his cart. That was some serious steak he was buying. Over twenty pounds. And weirdly enough, a box of tea bags. 

She glanced up at him. “I try not to judge, but…”

He smirked. “It’s not for me, it’s for a friend. Well. The tea’s for me…” He shrugged. 

So Really Hot Dude with All the Steak was also British. Good to know. And he had a friend. Who apparently ate the hell out of filet mignon. 

“Is your friend a dog with very expensive tastes?” she asked as she began to ring up his purchase. 

He laughed. “Uhhh. I… no. He’s not a dog. Usually. Sometimes he can’t help it. Full moon and all.” 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say your friend’s a werewolf,” Darcy teased. 

And Really Hot British Dude with All the Steak choked on his tongue. 


	13. 'Gel Pens' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Time Travel, Marauders Era, Witch Darcy Lewis
> 
> Au where Darcy is an American Witch and time turns back to the late 70s. <3

Darcy uncapped the pen, scribbling something on a scrap of the parchment Sirius had passed to her.

“The hell is that?” he asked. "Thought you were a witch, love. Is that what the quills look like in America?“ 

She rolled her eyes. "I really think it’s just British Wix who insist on using archaic writing utensils. It’s a gel pen. I like it because I can enchant it to write for a long time and the ink remains smooth.”

His eyebrows went up almost imperceptibly. “But quills are so scratchy and uneven. What could be better than that?” 

She smirked and went back to scribbling her notes, kicking herself for not asking for a Blue Bic or something a little less noticeable than a _gel pen_ before she’d left her time. She’d time-turned to the late 70s for Mercy’s sake, gel pens were one hell of an anachronism. 

What was one more lie to tell a much younger Sirius? She was doing this _for_ him, after all, he’d surely forgive her. 


	14. 'Leggings' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

Darcy was pulling on her leggings when Sirius re-entered the room.

“You’re leaving?” he asked, sounding more sad than she’d expected him to.

“I mean… I have work and stuff…” she said in way of explanation. Surely he’d understand work, right? Did these wizard people have jobs? She’d never thought to ask him. She hadn’t asked him much, now that she thought about it. There had just been a lot of kissing. And moaning.

“Oh, right…” he said absently, nodding as he sat back down on the edge of his bed.

He looked so alone in that moment that she couldn’t help it. “You can totally come with me if you want…” she offered.

He smiled and shrugged. “If I won’t be in the way, love.”

“Just because you’re in the wrong timeline doesn’t mean you’re in the way.”


	15. 'Mermaids' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Mermaid Darcy Lewis

“I thought mermaids were supposed to be hideous,” Sirius said absently as she pushed herself up onto the rock beside him. 

“I can be hideous, if you’d rather…” Darcy said, smirking slightly as he turned to face her.

“Nah. It’s impossible for you to be anything but breathtaking. Whether you steal it with a whisper or a shriek.” 

She laughed, reaching down to splash water up over her scales. “You should come for a swim with me.” 

He winked. “Nah. Not today.” 

She snapped her fingers. “Aw shoot. I’m gonna lose my siren license.” 

“You joke about that so much, I’m starting to think you’re being serious.” 

“Nah, you’re the only Sirius around here.”


	16. 'Pumpkin Spice' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

Darcy peered down at the bottle of pumpkin juice Sirius had left on the counter before falling unconscious into her arm chair. She was fairly certain by the round, pumpkin-shaped bottle that this was one of those wizard exclusive things that poor muggles like her didn’t have access to.

Unless, of course, they were shacking up with a wizard. Which she was.

She glanced down at the snoozing, lightly snoring man and made a decision.

“You snooze you lose, Sirius,” she muttered under her breath, reaching for a glass and pouring the juice inside. A shot of cinnamon schnapps and one of vanilla vodka rounded out the drink.

And by the time he woke up, that sucker was _completely_ gone.

She was definitely asking for more of that stuff the next time he made a trip into wizard London.


End file.
